Ferris Wheel
by superduperizee
Summary: They're stuck at the highest point of the town. When all seems to be boring, naughty and playful Juvia got an idea— good enough to send Gray to the heavens. Gruvia.


A/N: Hi! I just can't stop writing for Gruvia.

Just a few warnings: It's lemony and anyone uncomfortable with that may turn back now. Maybe semi-AUish until further development of my OTP in the manga. Some OOC moments, I suppose.

Again, if you don't read these things, you may go now. Though I assume many of us want this to happen to our undying ship. :D

* * *

**Ferris Wheel**

.

.

.

"This sucks."

Gray never had a bad time whenever he was with Juvia. He loved her company, enough to forget what time was it after hours and hours of…activities they do together. But damn, this day, this date, it was all a freaking disaster.

Now, they've had their fair share of disaster dates for everyone in the guild to hear, like the time when they went to the cinema and Juvia literally drowned everyone in her tears because she bawled her eyes out due to the protagonist dying. Or the time when Gray was mistaken for a delirious pervert by a town officer, who thought he was forcing his very own girlfriend to come with him at an ungodly hour of the night. It didn't help that he was down to his boxers.

Awful was just the lightest of the terms that described their current predicament. With just two hours after noon, Gray could say that their time spent together was downright horrendous and terrible. Too much mishap to handle in a single day.

* * *

The start of the day wasn't the best one they've had either. Juvia decided to stay with Gray for the night in his residence. The water mage did that often, especially when they have dates the day after. There's a place in his apartment where she could place her belongings. Gray had already asked her to move in with him but Juvia insisted for them to wait until they find a suitable place for both of them.

Both of them were sleeping peacefully at five in the morning, with Juvia's warm arm draped around his chest while his arm was over his forehead, ready to cover his eyes in case the sun decided it was time to shine.

All was calm and serene until a cockroach thought to fuck things up and landed on Gray's nose.

He wrinkled his nose to shoo away that something that made him uncomfortable. No matter how much he tried to, it won't go away. By this time, Gray already stirred, albeit rather reluctantly, and as he slowly opened his eyes, in the faint light of his room, he saw something brown and flat and crawling—

His mind hadn't processed what he had just seen, as his sleepiness was pulling him back to dreamland and closed his eyes again. But in a matter of one, two, three seconds, a very masculine scream pierced the ears of a sleeping blunette.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gray got up from his position to turn the lights on, only to stumble because of the blankets that entangled his body, which resulted in knocking his head on a bedside table and crashing the lamp into pieces on the floor.

Ah, Good morning Gray Fullbuster. Have a fucked-up day ahead of you!

With all the noise she had heard in less than thirty seconds, Juvia jumped out of bed quickly and looked at the man lying on the floor, massaging his temple and repeatedly cursing out loud.

"Gray-sama!"

Turning on the lights and rushing to his side, a bewildered Juvia checked his head and saw a bump on it. She continued to examine other parts of his naked body, if ever he had cuts caused by the shattered pieces of glass.

"Gray-sama, what happened?" She asked, earning a low groan from the guy.

He was about to answer her when he saw the root of all this evil and he immediately froze the hell out of it.

"That," He raised his body from the floor to sit on the bed. "That hideous creature ruined my morning." Judging the tone of his voice, Juvia was sure Gray despised the poor victim of his magic. She sat beside him, still checking the bump on his head and gently caressed it.

"Juvia thinks you got it pretty bad there." She tried blowing air from her lips to soothe away the pain. "Maybe we should cancel our date today, Gray-sama. You should rest." She said, concerned about his injury."

"Tsk." He really appreciated the fact that she's worried about him all the time but it was just a small bump. He's no pussy when it came to these things. Gray has been through much worse and she, of all people, knew that. "It's just a bump. I've got this."

Molding his magic on the palm of his hands, he created ice cubes and placed them on a cloth to flatten out the blow he'd received.

"Now, go get ready for our date today. I'll follow." Juvia didn't budge away from where she was sitting and she was still giving him a look of worry. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed. Seriously, sometimes her anxiety towards his well-being was just too much.

"Juvia, I'm fine. I've battled bigger monsters than a cockroach!" He continued to treat his bump with his makeshift cold compress. "I mean, come on! Erza always beats the shit out of Natsu and I for years!" He reassured her again.

"You sure?"

"Yup. A hundred percent. Now go."

And as she went to the shower after cleaning up the mess he had done, Gray hoped he made the right decision and wouldn't regret it.

* * *

The ice mage sprawled on his bed to catch up some sleep. Gray sighed heavily, thinking about how the start of his day sucked already. There were many days when his mornings were not the best part of it, but this one irritated him more than he usually allowed himself to, mainly because they were going out to have a date. Although he was pretty much okay with just spending time with Juvia in his house, it wouldn't hurt him to treat her gallantly outside from time to time.

"Stupid cockroach." He muttered, displeasure still lingered in his voice. Well, at least he was the chosen target of the creature. Gray couldn't imagine the horror on Juvia's face if that happened to her.

'_At least she has a decent morning.' _

Gray thought that the shattering lamp from earlier on was the last crashing sound he would hear this morning. He was so wrong about that. He swore the breaking of glass sounded awfully like his window.

He quickly got up, walked out of his room cautiously, in case there were still shards of glasses on the floor. Seeing the window broken and a hint of pink hair making his way straight to the bathroom, he widened his eyes at the intruder. Wait, the bathroom…

Shit, Juvia's—

"Oi, Ice princess! Where the hell are yah?!" Natsu bellowed, walking through the bathroom. He heard the shower running, so he assumed that the bastard he was looking for was there. "Gray!" He absentmindedly shoved off the curtains to the side.

Only to find a water mage freaking out, wearing a shocked expression, trying to hide her body as best as she can while attacking the dragon slayer with water slicers.

_Multiple_ water slicers.

And dodged them he did. Juvia was still screaming and he doesn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed and stretched his arms in front of him to make Juvia stop, but to no avail. He knew pissing women like this earned a spot on the list of dumbest things men do all the time. _Ooh, when Lucy and Erza hear about this…_

It's not long after that he felt a deadly presence behind him and Natsu noticed that his arms were slowly covered with ice.

"Don't just go breaking someone else's home, Flame brain!" Pushing Natsu to the ground, Gray punched his face twice, before the pink-haired man casted his magic around his arm and blocked the ice mage's attack.

"Hey, calm down! I said I was sorry!" Seeing a woman naked was not much of a big deal to him anymore; it was normal for him now. And as much as he enjoyed looking at a female body, Natsu knew that when a woman was already taken, no one else should have the satisfaction to see her in her birthday suit but his man.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Gray casted his magic on his friend, fuming with anger. "You practically trespassed, destroyed my window, and above all that, YOU WALKED IN MY BATHROOM LIKE IT'S YOUR PLACE AND DISTURBED MY GIRLFRIEND WHILE SHE'S TAKING A SHOWER!" Sometimes, Natsu was really annoying. No, scratch that, he was annoying most of the time. "And you're asking us why Lucy's always mad when you're breaking into her house?!"

"Gray-sama… It's not like Natsu-san wanted this to happen." Juvia voiced out her thoughts, hiding behind the shower curtain, shying away from both men fighting in front of her. "Juvia's just surprised that…uh… Natsu-san walked in here…"

Gray let out a long and deep sigh. It was still early in the morning but all it was for him was crazy.

"What happened to your hyperactive senses anyway?" Still glaring at him, he let him go and grabbed Juvia's robe and passed it to her.

"Look, just… what do you want from me?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms as he leaned his side to the wall.

Natsu stood as well and fixed his scarf. "Well, I just came back from a job and went straight to Lucy's house but she was not there… Do you know where she is?"

"You made all this fuss for that?" Gray scoffed. The idiot could have asked Mirajane instead! "How the hell would I know?"

"Lucy went on a mission with Levy." The water mage butted in, stepping out of the shower and stopped her tracks behind Gray. "She said her landlady was getting pushy with the subject of her rent pay so Lucy decided to go on a job."

They noticed the change in Natsu's mood as he frowned and pouted like a six-year-old left behind by his playmate. "So she couldn't wait for me."

Being the kind and supportive friend that she was, Juvia inched towards where the dragon slayer was and gave him a pat on his back. "Don't worry, Natsu Tomorrow they'll be back and Lucy said she'll get you something when they got back."

A wide, toothy grin spread across his face and hugged Juvia for her comforting words. "Thanks Juvi! And sorry about earlier again!"

"Hey! Cut it out!" it was no fun seeing your girl getting hugged by your rival while she's still clothed with a robe.

Releasing Juvia from his embrace, he walked out of the bathroom and headed straight to the window, next to where he broke the other one.

"See you later guys!" And with that, a loud crashing sound filled his ears once again.

"When will you ever learn to use the goddamn door!?" Gray yelled in frustration!

* * *

After an hour of cleaning out rubble that were once the glass of his window apartment, caused by a fire dragon slaying maniac, both of them were ready for their date. It's funny how both of them hadn't backed out yet, considering the ruckus they've had this morning.

"Let's go?" Gray offered his hand, to which she gladly took. Juvia gave him a small smile and together, they walked hand in hand.

They strolled through the streets, engaging themselves in conversation. It's been a while since they've had a time like this. Of course, going on missions together didn't count and their times at the guild were ruined either by a fight or the girls dragging Juvia out for shopping. Juvia missed the romantic vibe, although when the two of them spent their time together at Gray's apartment, the romantic atmosphere was there, and sometimes things found themselves heating up.

It's not even long after their walk that some pervert dug his grave by commenting by how nice and long Juvia's legs were and how sensual it would be if they're wrapped around his waist.

Gray knew that her legs were enticing, enough to attract him like a bee to a flower everytime she showed them off, so he wouldn't blame the man. But outright voicing that out around him? Nice try pervert, the ice mage wouldn't let you get away with that.

You're definitely a goner when you say those remarks in the presence of Gray. While the water mage chose to ignore the sexual harassment directed at her, Gray wasted no time to beat the life out of the guy.

Of course, it perked up the interest and panic from the people walking on the same street as them. It was too much to handle, that town officers specializing in handling offending mages came up and arrested them.

The next three hours of Gray and Juvia's date was spent being detained and questioned by the officer-in-charge.

"Well, he started it."

"You hit him first."

"Maybe if he hadn't said that stupid remark about her, none of this would have happened at all!"

"Mister, that doesn't entitle you to attack people like that. Couldn't you handle your temper more?"

Gray continued to defend himself against what he did and argued with the officer's logic. What's wrong with defending your sexually harassed girlfriend? He just wanted to get out of here and seize the day before it's over.

In the middle of all the questioning and reasoning the two guys had, a sob was heard and the two stopped talking immediately. Juvia, ever so emotional, was crying, gently at first and then she began sobbing loudly that the two men started to be alarmed.

"Juvia's sorry!" Tears coming from her eyes flooded the interrogation room. "It's all her fault! Gray-sama has nothing to do with this!" Weep and weep, she did, until the officer stood on the table, avoiding the waterworks.

"Hey!" He referred to Gray. "Do something about this!"

It was then when the raven got an idea.

Letting out a sigh and at the same time scratching the scar on his forehead, Gray looked at jvia's crying form and diverted his gaze to the other guy.

"I can't."

The officer blinked and blinked and blinked.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You see," Gray started, staring at the water wetting the room's floor, "She gets emotional whenever I get in trouble."

Controlling his laughter while watching the officer's face contort as he heard what he had said was the hardest thing to do as of the moment.

Deciding to be a little playful after all the stress they've had gone through the past hours, he went a little further.

"You know, early this morning, she wanted to cancel our date because I've got a bump—"

"Okay, okay! Just leave and calm her down." The older man was already holding important documents and some other files, saving them from the flood.

Even though he tried his best to fake it, Gray got up excitedly and escorted Juvia to the exit. He felt a little guilty for not stopping her cries right away, but it was the only way to get out of the problem without any criminal records for him. Her sobs gradually died down, until only faint whimpers and her red and puffy eyes were the only evidence that she had been crying. And of course, the wet floor.

Before closing the door, he gave the officer one last look. "Thanks pops!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand to shoo them out of the room. "We'll settle this some other time."

The ice mage could only chuckle when he heard his final comment.

"And learn how to stop your girl from crying!"

If only he knew.

Who would have thought Juvia's outbursts had its perks?

* * *

So far, their date was not good. Not good at all. If ever both of them would write down their worst dates ever, this would be on top of it all.

After the acting they've done, well mostly on Gray's part because Juvia's tears were real and emotional, they ate a light lunch in the park. Thankfully, nothing weird was happening when they were eating. It had been some kind of a miracle to both Fairy Tail mages, and Gray wasn't going to complain about that.

Small talks here and there, a little flirting and joking around were the things that composed their lunch. When they were about to finish the meal, Juvia asked for something.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"C-could w-we ride the Ferris W-wheel?" With her stuttering voice and blushing face, he found her cute like a little girl asking for candies.

Juvia was always the romantic type. She liked spending her time with Gray and doing sweet things for him, like cooking meals and massaging his back whenever he came back from a tiring job. Although he never said it, he liked this side of her, no matter how extreme her romantic tendencies can be. For example, naming a finishing move slash spell after him.

Who was he to deny her a twenty-minute on a Ferris wheel?

Gray smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her to where the ticket stall was.

* * *

It was supposed to last for only twenty minutes.

But here they were, stuck in an immobile ride for almost an hour now. The technician informed them through a loud microphone that the engine problem was currently having difficulties, but his team was already fixing it.

What was supposed to be romantic became incredibly boring. Suspended in air, about a hundred feet from the ground, Gray and Juvia were sitting quietly, waiting for it to get repaired.

_What's worse than to be stuck in a Ferris wheel like this?_

_Oh that's right, when your passenger car was at the highest point of the ride._

He tried to reason with her, that they could use their magic to go down the ride. Juvia refused, they could have done it but what about the other passengers? It would be unfair for them. They might also damage the Ferris wheel, which would be very costly, so they decided to wait for a while.

Right now, all they did was sit and stare at the clouds blankly.

"Juvia's sorry!" Her cerulean eyes began to water again. Surely, she's blaming herself since she asked him to ride this thing.

"Hey, don't you dare start crying now, Juvia! We—I'm going to drown." Okay. Not the best words to comfort a crying Juvia. Nice try Gray.

She willed herself to stop her cries. "It's all Juvia's fault." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

Inching closer, enough to see and admire those long eyelashes of hers, Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not blaming you."

They sat in comfortable silence, with Juvia leaning her head against his shoulders.

And then he sighed.

"I just wish this could be a little less boring."

With that said, the water mage's face lit up and she had this mischievous smile that Gray couldn't see until she let her hand slip on his boxer-covered crotch.

Where the fuck did his pants go!?

He jumped from the contact and his heart raced—either from embarrassment or excitement, who knew? In a matter seconds, he was already tomato-faced and he cannot deny the pleasure building up inside him.

"Juvia! W-what are you doing?!" He was well aware of what was she doing but, it was the first thing that his mind screamed when he received her touch.

She looked up at him innocently, lips pouted and with a shy blush across her cheeks.

"Juvia's just… spicing things up… for Gray-sama…"

This woman never failed to surprise him.

"But—oh my god—Juvia… we're in a fucking public place—ah… dammit!" Gray tried to refuse as the blue-haired woman was rubbing his growing member under his boxers.

Her voice tuned out from sweet and innocent to hot and sensual. "I don't care."

She maintained eye contact. He saw that her dark eyes get darker and the cloud of lust in them was present every second he stared. It was enough to make Gray's protests die down.

When she's the predator, nothing's going to stop her until she got what she wanted.

Juvia started pulling down his boxers (he was still confused as to how he stripped his pants when the ride stopped and oh, he lost his shirt, too) and grabbed his length, teasing him with her slim fingers wrapped around his erection. Stroking him up and down and occasionally running her thumb around the head and across the slit. She pumped him, like she always did when they have pleasurable moments in his bedroom, releasing the hidden vixen inside her.

Getting lost in the heat of the moment, Gray allowed himself to relax and let Juvia do what she planned on doing. Apparently that included devouring him and making him blush uncontrollably. Both passenger cars on each side of theirs were empty, so Gray assumed that it was safe that nobody, at least, was seeing what fucking naughty things they were doing.

His grunts and moans made Juvia feel proud of herself. When they were having their intimate moments, it was usually him who initiated touched like these. Her heart fluttered when she realized her touches had the same effect on him, just like his to her body. The water mage thought that he deserved a special treatment right now, after all the hassle he had been through since he woke up.

With eyes closed and mouth agape, Gray didn't notice the change in Juvia's position, she knelt down, her hands firmly held his member. She looked at him and bit her lip, before she moaned out his name.

"Gray-sama…"

It was barely a whispered, but with his heightened senses, Gray's ears picked it up quickly and that made him open his eyes. He saw her sexy face; her exposed skin glistened with sweat, her bangs sticking on her forehead and on the nape of his neck. The color of her lips became darker in his eyes and he absolutely loved the way it puckered.

He could only watched in agony as Juvia licked hr upper lips and slowly too him into her small mouth.

A low moan escaped his lips as her head bobbed in a steady pace. He had to admit, she's good at this, no matter how insecure she might be whenever she did this to him. It wasn't just because she knew how to work her hands and her mouth, but because it was Juvia, the woman who let his heart raced like the speed of the lightning everytime she did things to make him happy in the best ways possible.

Letting himself ride the roller-coaster of pleasure, Gray's fingers slowly combed through her silky hair.

He gripped her hair tighter when she squeezed her balls.

She's giving him _the _blowjob of his life, sucking good and taking him in her mouth like that, fingers wrapped at the flesh her mouth couldn't accommodate, when fate decided to bitch on them for the nth time this day.

Little by little, the passenger capsules began moving downwards.

"Oh fuck!" He said, taking in the situation. The goddamn Ferris wheel decided to move just when he's getting close to release! What bad timing it had got!

"Juvia," He panted, he's getting nervous as one by one, the capsules were getting down a level lower. "W-we need to stop!"

"No, Gray-sama…"_ Hmmm. That felt nice._ She sucked him long hard and released his manhood from his mouth with a pop. "We need to finish."

Getting frustrated with their situation, he made Juvia look at him. "Juvia, it's embarrassing if we're caught like this!" He didn't want to be labeled a pervert for all of eternity.

All objections landed on deaf ears as Juvia continually palmed his length. She let out a hot breath and smiled. "Gray-sama, isn't it more embarrassing if they see you having an erection when we step out of the ride?"

It wasn't the best logic he's had heard but whatever. Both are embarrassing for him anyways.

"Fine. Go." He sighed, defeated with the argument. This was not this day. "Let's finish this quick."

Juvia let out a girlish giggle. "As you wish!"

He continued sucking him again, running her hot tongue down his penis, electrifying him with the wetness of her saliva. His low grunts and moans encouraged her to go on.

Her head bobbed faster and faster, taking in as much as she could, one hand on his testicles and the other on his lap.

The ice mage couldn't care less about the outside world. The way her teeth lightly scratched his member whenever she brought it into her mouth was getting him closer and closer to orgasm. A particular squeeze on his balls by Juvia's amazing hands and letting his member stay in her mouth for a little too long was all he needed to release inside her mouth.

He knew she wasn't comfortable with swallowing his seed so he was surprised that Juvia just did that. In fact, she did it so sexily that he wanted to see her do that again.

Juvia licked her lips clean and bite them erotically. She got up and sat beside him like nothing happened.

"That was incredible." He wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. "I want more."

Giggling and blushing at the same time, Juvia pinched his cheeks. "Later, Gray-sama. Be patient."

He gave her a deep kiss, with some tongue action and tasted himself in her mouth. Juvia pulled away, as she smiled like an angel and picked up his forgotten pants.

"We're heading down. You should put these on."

Shit. Oh shit.

He totally forgot that they were in a Ferris wheel. That's how great the blowjob was.

He quickly put his pants on, swaying the passenger car and letting himself stumble inside it.

By the time the car stopped and its door opened, Gray was perspiring once again, panting and clearly exhausted. He envied Juvia that she's still composed, prim and proper, despite her evil yet satisfying deeds on him earlier.

The couple hopped down and Gray noticed the controller of the ride eyeing them—quite suspiciously in his opinion.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly, but deep inside, he was anxious as to what the man would say.

"You're the stripper guy from that rowdy guild, aren't ya?"

Gray grunted in displeasure while Juvia suppressed her chuckles.

"Seriously? I'm infamous for my stripping habit than my actual skills?!"

Juvia shook her head, a grin plastered on her face. She tugged his arm and motioned him to move.

"Let's head home, Gray-sama…" she whispered. "Show me your other skills, please?"

He shuddered at her words.

Gray literally dragged her home, his pace as swift as the wind.

It may not be their best date ever, but it was a crazy, extraordinary day they've had today.

And now, he believed in the saying that there's always beauty in chaos.

* * *

*Hides face in a corner* I can't seem to write a full lemon scene right now. So let's just say this is a practice. I hope you enjoyed. I hope i'm not the only one that find this weird.

for those of you who found time to read and review Hourglass and Playing House, thank you! You made my week better. I'll send you PMs laturrrr. :D

On another note, have you seen Chapter 337 already? It's kinda disappointing for me but oh gawd, our ships! I think Gray made that face because Juvia was hugging Meredy instead of him. Look at my shipping goggles that can't stop looking for vague clues. XD

Anyway, next week, we'll get some treat from Mashima-sensei himself. So let us all wait patiently for Friday to come.

LOL jk. Just wake me up on Friday please.

And reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
